


Long Past Twilight

by lucydiamonds



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Turned Into Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprinting (Twilight), Male-Female Friendship, Novella, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Teen Romance, Twilight References, Underage Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydiamonds/pseuds/lucydiamonds
Summary: Instantly, I was transformed. My old human self was long gone, replaced with the soulless beast that craved human blood.His scent hit me like a battering ram, an exploding nuclear bomb.  I grimaced as violent images overwhelmed my mind, engulfing every ounce of control.No trace of humanity could be found in my crude thoughts, I was the predator and he was my prey. He was the lamb and I was the masochistic lion.He had the most saccharine blood I've ever had the pleasure to know, I couldn't imagine that something like him could exist. Not only was I attracted to his scent, but everything about him lured me in, like a magnet.Thirst charred wounds in my throat, his scent baked my mouth like the firey pits of hell.---About four things I was absolutely positive about,First, Edward Cullen was dangerous.Second, killing a hybrid Vampire will give you their abilities.Third, The Volturi was after me.And finally, I was unconditionally and irrationally in love with Edward.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my own spin-off, I will try to follow most of the storyline but with my own twist. Things will slightly be different and the timeline may be slightly off. This is my own creation and I truly hope you do enjoy it.

ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ  
ɪ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜰᴇᴇʟ ꜱᴏ ʟᴏɴᴇʟʏ  
ᴋɴᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴀꜱᴛ  
ꜰᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ

***********************************************************************************************

I traced my fingers along the slightly cracked paint of Charlie's patrol car as we drove into the small town of Forks, "Lucy" Charlie warned slightly. I nibbled my lip slightly and took my hand out of the window, "It will be easier for you here" he pressed

The diamonds that glimmered throughout my pale skin began to fade in the shady car, "Mom said the same thing" resentment began to build in my chest. I didn't want to move back to Forks, but I know it's the best for me and everyone else.

I loved Phoenix.

They were right, Forks is more suitable for people like me, unlike Phoenix that constantly was sunny. Charlie hasn't seen me since the accident and I could see his eyes lingering at my once sparkling hand. He quickly noticed and his eyes darted back to the road ahead of us.

He hummed slightly as we pulled into the driveway, it's been years since I've been to Forks. The outside of his house looked a little more run-down but for the most part, it was exactly how I remembered it.

Mossy and green. It was too green, like an alien planet. The trees were green, their trunks covered in moss along with the canopy the branches provided. 

Charlie still lived in the house that he bought with my mother when they first got married, a small two-bedroom home. 

"Before we go in, I have a surprise for you" Charlie sounded slightly excited and proud, I groaned, "Char- I mean dad," I stumbled, "You didn't have to get me anything"

The truck was parked on the street in front of the house, slightly faded red with a bulbous cab. It was perfect. 

He waved his hand at me, "The truck will help you adjust here" following behind him towards the rustic red chevy.

A smile tugged on the corner of my lips as I grazed my hand across the hood of the truck. "Wow," excitement rang in my voice, "I love it!" I hopped into the driver's seat placing my hands along the large steering wheel.

I felt relief as it dawned on me that I wouldn't have to drive in the Chief's cruiser. 

"I got it from Billy" he smirked confidently slightly embarrassed, Billy? In La Push? I nodded quickly in response and turned the key in the ignition. 

"I'm glad you like it, Luce" 

I had been saving up for my own car but now I guess my savings will be for college.

The old Chevy engine roared sending shivers down the steering wheel, "School starts tomorrow right?" I asked. He nodded in response, I've been homeschooled for the last seven years, and thinking of socializing makes me was to throw up.

"And what do we do when it's sunny out?" I furrowed my eyebrows, I can't risk exposing myself.

I've avoided leaving my backyard in Phoenix, and when I had to I wore hoodies and covered my skin as much as possible for the last 7 years.

I had gotten lonely and primarily depended on my mother and Phil for comfort and entertainment.

I'd often get weird glances by people in the grocery store back at home when I wore long sleeves and gloves.

The grocery store was the only real social interaction I would get, other than going to parks at night.

"You can just stay home" he replied coolly breaking through my worries. He obviously has thought about this situation since the first thought of my moving back.

I chewed my lower lip slightly then hopped out of the truck to retrieve my bags to take inside.

We managed to bring all my stuff in one trip, "I took out your old bed and replaced it with this one. The lady at the store picked out the set, I wasn't sure what you liked" He patted the new bed.

The comforter was purple with dark purple branches with flowers budding off. A little young for my taste but it matched nicely with my turquoise walls. He had also added a desk, it was placed in the corner of my room with a jar of pens and pencils. 

A second-hand computer was placed on the desk waiting for me, I cringed as the rocking chair from my baby days was in the opposite corner.

I was definitely going to move that to a different room and Forks was definitely going to take a lot of getting used to.


	2. First Sight

ᵀʰᵉ ˢᵘⁿ ⁱˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵃᵐᵉ ⁱⁿ ᵃ ʳᵉˡᵃᵗⁱᵛᵉ ʷᵃʸ ᵇᵘᵗ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵒˡᵈᵉʳ  
ˢʰᵒʳᵗᵉʳ ᵒᶠ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵗʰ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵈᵃʸ ᶜˡᵒˢᵉʳ ᵗᵒ ᵈᵉᵃᵗʰ

***********************************************************************

I glanced over at the bright red numbers of my alarm clock, it's still too early to get ready for school. I only sleep roughly 4 hours a night, which has its benefits except when I'm feeling anxious.

I can't sleep away from unwanted emotions.

I threw my auburn hair up into a loose bun and rubbed my eyes, Charlie was still snoring rhythmically down the hall in his room. Swinging my feet over the side of the bed I got up to take a hot shower.

I tossed my clothes into the hamper and climbed into the porcelain shower, the warm water felt like sweet honey against my marble cold skin. Lazily, I sat on the bottom of the shower with my knees pressing against my chest.

My fingers traced the old shower tiles feeling them warm up from the steaming shower, my skin resembled the tiles.

I traced my fingers along the crescent scar on my wrist, it was colder than the rest of my body. 

Today will be a huge challenge, trying to socialize without being too awkward.

**

I rested my head on my steering wheel feeling overwhelmed with the idea of socializing. The immense scent of the students leaking from the school was giving me a headache.

I gulped and climbed out of the truck trembling and briskly walked into the school.

I managed through my first two classes alright, I was more focused on where I was going to sit at lunch than any of the lectures.

I had made a fool of myself earlier this morning in Mr. Varner's trigonometry class by tripping over my own boots as I walked to my seat.

I recovered quickly luckily, but it drew unnecessary attention to myself. As if I needed anymore attention, being the new girl at a small school made you extremely popular.

I recognized some of the students from my previous class, luckily there were braver than me. They were willing to introduce themselves and start the conversation first.

Mostly everyone asked how I was liking Forks, I lied saying it was great so far. In reality, I've been more anxious and tense than ever.

Luckily at the end of trig. the girl who sat with me in two of my classes walked me to the cafeteria and invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

I could barely remember her name, I tried keeping up with her but I've fallen behind several times as she prattled about several teachers and how Forks has some cool clubs as we walked to her table.

We sat at the end of her lunch table making it at full capacity, she introduced me to all of her friends. I had forgotten their names as soon as they told me, I feel a little bad for that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them, they didn't look anything alike other than their complexion.

Of the three boys, one was muscular almost like a weight lifter with curly dark hair, the other was taller and leaner with honey-blond hair, and the last one was lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze-colored hair.

He looked the youngest while the others could easily be in college.

The girls were opposites, the tall one had a beautiful figure like an athlete. She was the kind of girl that would make every girl around her take a beating on their self-esteem. Her blond curls were to die for, their perfect coils bounced as she turned her head.

The other girl resembled a pixie, she was much shorter and her deep black hair was short and spiked in different directions. She was thin and had small petite features, her face was sweet and friendly.

They were all so different, yet so alike. Chalky pale, paler than me.

I couldn't help but stare at their exhausted eyes, bruise-like shadows beneath them. They could use a coma or two to make up for their lost sleep.

I couldn't look away, they were so angelic and goregous. They were all looking away from each other, but it looked like they were talking. I watched the small pixie walk away with her tray, nothing on the tray was touched as she tossed away.

They are strange, I thought.

"Who are they?" I mumbled asking the girl from my Spanish class, I still couldn't peel my eyes from them.

The younger-looking boy glanced over at the girl sitting next to me as if she had called his name. His eyes flickered towards mine for a fraction of a second before they looked away.

Without looking up, the other girl answered, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale" She glanced up, "And that's Alice" her eyes pointed at the pixie girl.

"They live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife" She whispered under her breath, I glanced at the elegant boy in my peripheral vision. He was talking very quickly, his beautiful lips appeared sweet.

Strange names, I thought. Who was I to judge? My name is Lucile, mostly old ladies share the same name as me.

"They are... very nice to look at" I admitted shamefully. It was an understatement.

Jessica nodded quickly agreeing with my statement, "They're all together" she seethed. I cocked my eyebrow slightly, uh? isn't that....

"Their adopted siblings, of course," She promptly answered my next question, "Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice" Her voice held the shock and condemnation of the small town of Forks. This would eventually cause some gossip no matter what school they were at.

Jessica babbled about them a little more filling me in on what she knew, throughout the whole conversation my eyes flickered back and forth from their table to Jessica.

"They had just moved here about two years ago from Alaska, such a strange place" Her rambling caught my attention. I felt a surge of pity, they were outsiders and it didn't help that their beauty was ungodly.

This probably made adjusting hard...

"Who is the boy with the auburn and bronze hair?" My curiosity grew, I hope he wasn't Emmett or Jasper I thought selfishly.

"That's Edward, he's gorgeous but he doesn't date" She sounded bitter.

My mind wandered if there would be a chance he would date me. I frowned, I shouldn't think like that.

It's a good thing he doesn't date.

"Apparently none of us here or good looking enough for him" She snuffed slightly and lifted her head away with a small hmph.

I bit my lip to stop myself from smirking, he must've rejected her.


	3. Uncomfortable

I struggled to find my biology class but I managed.

Mr.Molina nodded at me slightly as I entered the room, my eyes scoured the classroom looking for an open seat. The only open seat was next to Edward Cullen, great. I thought.

As I walked down the aisle our eyes locked for a moment, he went rigid in his seat and glanced away. My heart thumped loudly, I could tell that Edward Cullen and I were going to get along perfectly. 

I sighed quietly as I took a seat next to him, I opened the textbook and pretended to be slightly interested in the lecture. From the corner of my eyes, I could see his posture change as he sat stiffly in his seat.

I inhaled sharply.

The sweet smell of everyone in my class began to burn my throat, I haven't been around this many people in a long time. I could smell the fresh blood being pumped through their veins as the seconds ticked away.

Wincing, I covered my nose.

After holding my breath for an extended period, I dug up enough courage to inhale and exhale the stale air being held captive within the walls of my chest.

Lilac drowned my lungs as it soared through my body, his sweet scent was like nothing I've ever smelt before.

Was I imagining this?

I inhaled sharply again, I began to analyze the smell. Lilac infused with honey, but not artificial honey. It smelt pure, sweeter than any nectar I've ever tasted. Hidden beneath the fatal combination, I could almost taste the lingering fragrance of peppermint.

I gulped, feeling dizzy.

I glanced over him, catching a quick glimpse of his intense raven eyes. I felt my heart run laps in my chest as my face and ears reddened. My breath was caught in my chest nearly making me choke.

I've never smelt someone anyone like him.

I pulled a few strands of my hair and tucked it behind my ear, I caught a quick glimpse of Edward. The origin of the delicious scent.

Instantly, I was transformed. My old human self was long gone, replaced with the soulless beast that craved human blood.

His scent hit me like a battering ram, an exploding nuclear bomb. I grimaced as violent images overwhelmed my mind, engulfing every feeling of control. 

No trace of humanity could be found in my crude thoughts, I was the predator and he was my prey. He was the lamb and I was a masochistic lion. 

He had the most saccharine blood I've ever had the pleasure to know, I couldn't imagine that something like him could exist. Not only was I attracted to his scent, but everything about him lured me in, like a magnet.

Thirst charred wounds in my throat, his scent baked my mouth like the firey pits of hell. 

I could kill him, right now. A blood bath would be necessary, with the eighteen other witnesses I'd have to murder.

Innocent bystanders that are in my way, this would be easier if we were alone.

I could follow him out of class, lure him into an empty classroom and slaughter him. Deprive his body of his blood and quench my thirst. I flinched at these thoughts, his scent was teasing me. 

I mapped out other plans, I could follow him home and take him in his sleep. That way he didn't see it coming, it would be more humane that way.

My eyes glared over at him, hunger twisted my stomach. I couldn't bear to look at his vulnerable and innocent face. 

Except his face didn't look that way, his expression matched mine. Agony and despair.

He was leaning away from me, his fist digging into the wood of his desk. Tearing off wooden chips, they fell to the floor like sawdust.

I could feel sweat forming at my fingertips and quickly brushed them off on my pants.

I let my hair fall back to its original place, shielding me from his view.

I had to protect him from myself, I hated every ounce of him for stealing my humanity. My morals. 

But how could I hate him when he looked so angelic?

I chewed my lip slightly, I could hear his chair scoot as he shifted slightly away from me, through the curtain of my dark hair I watched him shift his body farther and farther away from me.

I toyed with the snag of skin on my finger suppressing the overwhelming sense of anxiety, did he suddenly feel as though his life was in danger?

This could save his life, his natural human instincts to run away from fear. I tried to pay attention to Mr. Molina but the lecture was on cellular anatomy. Something I've already learned.

I sneaked a few peaks in Edward's direction, throughout the whole lecture he remained very still and completely avoidant of me. Under the desk, I could see his hands balled into a fist clutching the fabric of his pants. 

Tendons peaked out from his pale skin, his long sleeve white shirt was rolled up to his elbows exposing his forearm. Even though he was slim, his forearms appeared hard and muscular beneath his white shirt. 

The class felt like it dragged on longer than the others even though it didn't, I wanted to run away from this class and never come back. Was class feeling this long because I was hyperaware of the sweet scent next to me?

I looked down at my hands making sure I wasn't sparkling even though it was a gloomy day. I had to distract myself or else I would unconsciously follow him out of this classroom and do something I never imagined I would do. 

***

"Hi, your Lucile Swan, right?" a brown-haired boy with a soft face stumbled in front of me as I walked to my next class mindlessly, I nodded feeling slightly awkward. "It's Lucy" I corrected.

"I'm Mike" he reached his hand out, I glared down contemplating reciprocating. Ignoring it, "Hi Mike" and fist-bumped him instead. Less contact is good.

Now that I was away from Edward, I could feel myself creeping back. The person I was before 

Mike was in my Biology class and sat a few desks away from me.

"Do you need any help finding your next classes?" He asked looking down at the crumbled schedule.

I showed him, "I have gym next, I think I know where it is though"

"That's my next class too" His face lit up, he seemed thrilled even though it wasn't really a big coincidence. He walked with me to the gymnasium, he talked a ton which was nice because I don't talk much.

He carried most of the conversation, said he lived in California since he was ten or so, turns out he was also in my English class. Not going to lie, it felt sort've nice to be friends with at least one person so far.

As we were entering the gymnasium, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that" he chuckled slightly.

I cringed, so I definitely wasn't the only one who noticed his strange behavior, which I guess isn't how he typically acts.

"Is that who I sat next to in biology?" I knew who he was, Jessica had told me earlier at lunch.

Mike nodded with a slight hum, "Looked like the poor kid was in pain or something"

I shrugged, "I don't know" I responded, Mike wasn't wrong, Edward really did appear as if I stabbed him or something. Suddenly, I began to feel insecure.

"I wouldn't worry about it, he's a weird guy" He brushed it off, he lingered next to me as he almost passed by his locker room. 

"If I were lucky enough to get to sit by you, I would've talked to you" 

Yikes, so his extra niceness was just a way for him to hit up with me. I smiled weakly before scurrying off to the women's locker room.

**

"Could I drop this class then?" I heard muffled voices from the office as I neared the glass door.

I leaned against the white-painted brick wall eavesdropping. 

"Drop Biology?" I heard a woman nearly gasp in disbelief, I was almost certain I could hear her mouth hit the floor, "You won't have enough credits to graduate Edward" 

My face felt red hot as I realized Edward Cullen was trying to drop the Biology class we shared, was it because of me?

I felt awkward standing next to the door listening, it would be hard to explain what I was doing if a teacher caught me. I opened the glass door and walked in quietly trying not to disturb their conversation.

"Please Mrs. Cope?" His voice was smooth, almost as if he was using some mind trick on her. He was compelling, without a doubt but Mrs. Cope wasn't buying it. 

"I'm sorry Edward, but Physics is all full" 

He wasn't taking a no for an answer, he still hadn't noticed me standing behind him. Suddenly, the door opened loudly as another student walked in. Before she could even fully step inside the room Edward's eyes darted to me.

He glared at me, I felt a thrill of genuine fear for a split second. I was almost certain that at this very moment he was going to actually murder me. His split second of absolute loathing for me sent a chill down my spine. 

"Actually, never mind," He said hastily and rushed out of the room before she could reply. 

I couldn't believe that this argument was about me, that he hated me so much that he was willing to postpone graduating to get away from me.

**

I pulled into Charlie's driveway still flabbergasted from the strange encounter with Edward Cullen. Slamming the truck door I glanced up to see Billy chatting with Charlie leaning against his patrol car. I groaned slightly before getting flagged down by Charlie.

"Hey, Lucy!" Billy's voice boomed, a smile tugged on the corner of my lips as he pulled me in for an awkward hug. Hugging someone in a wheelchair is definitely a challenge but I managed.

He's been wheelchaired bound ever since I've known him, Charlie told me when I was younger it's because of his diabetes.

I swore to myself I'd never become a diabetic.

"How are you liking the new truck? Jacob helped me fix it" His warm brown eyes searched my cool hazel ones.

"It's great!" I exclaimed, this is the response he was searching for and I didn't want to let him down. I wasn't lying but I don't think if I said it any other way it would seem like I was.

He grinned widely, "Jacob will probably come down here and check in on it if you don't mind"

Charlie shrugged, "Billy, you know you're allowed over here anytime" he glanced over at me. I nodded reassuringly, "Same goes for Jacob"

We made small talk for a brief moment before I shuffled inside and hurried to start school work.


	4. Why'd he leave?

I grabbed Charlie's hamper and sat it next to mine in the laundry room, waiting for me when I got home from school. I sat at the kitchen table staring at a soggy bowl of cereal as I felt my stomach churning with anxiety, I had only been living in Forks for about three weeks but the thought of going to Biology class made me queasy.

Edward Cullen hasn't returned to school since our first awkward encounter. I asked Angela and Jessica, my newfound girlfriends, what happened to him.

They said his family usually goes hiking on sunny days. But it hasn't been sunny since I've been here, did he move schools? His siblings were still here.

I sighed wearily and tossed my bag into the truck, my thoughts carried me away as I pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Morning Lucy" Angela waved from across the hall, I smirked slightly "Morning" my mind was too preoccupied with the hope that Edward would be in Biology or even at his lunch table. But he probably wouldn't be, it would explain Mike's odd chirpiness today.

Mike had been walking me to class all week chatting about the upcoming prom and how he will be working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, his parent's retail store. 

His porcelain skin caught my eyes, Edward Cullen was back. I could feel my face flush slightly with blood as he sat in his seat like a marble statue. His caramel swirled hair was effortlessly perfect and his eyes were the same organic honey that he smelt like.

I quickly ditched Mike at the classroom door and hurried to my seat with my head down.

Avoiding absolute eye contact with him, he did the same. 

I wanted to look at him, more than anything but his scent was the problem. The hideously appealing scent of his blood. 

And because he's now made this a competition on who can not look or talk to the other the longest. 

I'm certain I'll win. 

But I don't want to win.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest, "Morning" I mumbled, not too eagerly. Maybe he would talk to me if I started the conversation. Maybe he was shy.

Anger crept at my throat as I immediately regretted speaking, he could ruin my life. A simple mistake of him seeing my skin could ruin everything my parents have worked for. What I've worked for.

He ignored me, which was expected.

Why was I so drawn to him and his scent? was it his beautifully carved hands? or his sharp jawline that looked so smooth underneath his pale skin?

I didn't have to breathe, except for a couple of minutes that is. The memory of his scent pranced on my tongue, I wanted to run away from him. 

To get away from the heat of his scent next to me, from the pain of my throat perishing from the burning sensation. If I even tried to run, would my muscles even move? Could I even stand?

I would crumble to my knees if I dared to try, my mouth salivated as I thought of his skin. 

I felt bad for him, he could never understand the amount of pain he is putting me through just by being near me. He could never like someone like me.

**

Today we were examining the phases of cells, which required sharing a microscope. 

He pulled his chair back roughly, it scraped loudly across the linoleum floor. I flinched slightly from the excruciatingly loud noise, but I remained quiet.

"Hello" He spoke softly, I looked up completely stunned that he had spoken to me. His dazzling face was friendly and his soft smile was flawless. His eyes were the shade of amber, like my right eye.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have the chance to introduce myself a few weeks ago. You must be Lucy Swan" 

My mind began to spin out of control, he was so polite now. Was the whole incident from a few weeks ago a fragment of my imagination?

Certainly not, Mike saw his strange behavior too.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, my voice shook a little. 

He laughed gently, "I think everyone knows your name"

I frowned, "No, I mean why did you call me Lucy?" I persisted. He hadn't been here in weeks, he couldn't know my preferred name. 

"Do you prefer Lucile?" His voice rang in confusion, matching his face.

I shook my head quickly, gosh I must sound like an absolute bitch. "I like Lucy" 

I leaned my head to the side feeling like a complete idiot. I shouldn't interrogate every single person who calls me Lucy. 

I felt uneasy and I could feel the heat in my face rising, quickly I scooted the microscope between us.

"Ladies first, partner?" He offered, I looked over at his half smile. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing, I bet I looked even more like an idiot now.

"Or I can start..." He said quietly, I must be making him uncomfortable. 

I shook my head, "No" my face went pale as I realized that I was out of air. I couldn't hold my breath much longer, if I was going to speak to him again I would have to inhale. 

I braced myself for impact and grabbed a slide and quickly drew in another breath, speaking to him would be inevitable during this lab. 

Sliding in the glass, I drew in another final short breath through my teeth as winced as the fire ran down my throat.

"Prophase" he pulled away from the eyepiece of the microscope and scribbled on his sheet of paper.

I glanced over at him, "Do you want to check?" he asked pointing at the microscope with his pen. I shook my head, "I believe you" and lightly chuckled.

I gulped slightly looking over at the used eyepiece, I'll be careful not to touch it. I'll hover over it.

My pale skin looked almost normal compared to his, he noticed my staring eyes and retracted his hands to the inside of his sweater sleeves. His comfort place.

I changed the slide and glanced inside the magnified lenses carefully, "Metaphase" I looked away and scribbled my observations. "Do you want to check?" I shot back at him noticing how he stared. He chuckled with a smile tugging on his lips, "I believe you"

"Slide three?" I asked as I adjusted the knob on the microscope. I held out my hand towards him, extremely careful to ensure he wouldn't touch me. My skin must be ice-cold, repulsively cold.

He grabbed the slid and handed it to me as if he was also being careful not to touch my skin.

I chewed my lip slightly and nodded. Maybe I should not have been so hostile towards him in my mind for the last few weeks.

**

I sat my lunch tray down next to Jessica and toyed with the clumpy mash potatoes, "How are you liking Forks?" Angela asked. "It's very green... and wet" I sat my spork down letting it stick out from the mashed potatoes. Everyone at the table busted into a fit of laughter.

"What?!" I contested smirking slightly. "I mean, your living in a town that cloudy almost 250 days out of a year" Mike popped open his chocolate milk carton chugging it. I scoffed, "That's beside the point"

Jessica rolled her eyes slightly and chatted with Eric.

"Hey Lucy, you should join us this weekend at First Beach in La Push" Jessica offered. Was the weather suppose to be sunny this weekend?

I shrugged, "Sounds fun"

Mike's eyes trailed to the table behind me, the Cullen's. Jessica had told me that they were all adopted children of Carlisle Cullen, the small-town doctor.

"Looks like the Cullen's have an interest in you" Angela elbowed me. I pursed my lips, "I beg a differ. I think he purposely avoided me for the past week" Jessica stiffened slightly, "The Cullen's don't date anyone except themselves. They don't think anyone is good enough for them" she scoffed.

Mike glared over my shoulder, he's been nice to me since moving here and I could tell his intentions appeared to want more than friendship.

I glanced over at the table, the petite brunette with a pixie haircut leaned over towards Edward, murmuring something in his ear. He glanced over quickly locking eyes with me briefly, I turned my head away quickly feeling my cheeks burn with heat.

The sweet smell of flowers radiated from their direction, Edward's intense scent trumped over all my senses. My lip quivered slightly, I've never wanted someone's blood more than I wanted his before.

For the remaining lunch period, I stiffly sat in my seat, fighting the urge to glance behind me. I can't talk to Edward anymore, I don't know how much self-control I have. I was relieved when the final bell rang for the last period.

**

I swiveled around in my desk chair thinking of what to say to my mom in our email conversations. Distracted, I searched for the weather forecast for this weekend and was relieved to see that it would be cloudy as usual.

Except for Monday, it'll be sunny.

I hastily typed back to my mom and slammed the computer lid closed and sighed heavily. I knew this day would come somehow, but Forks was supposed to conceal my identity but I feel more at risk for exposure now than I ever have.


	5. Phenomenon

When I opened my eyes this morning, something felt different. It was the light, it shined brightly through my curtains.

I gasped and hopped out of my bed nearly tripping over the several textbooks that lined my floor. I nearly ripped the curtains off the windows as I flung them out of my way.

I was relieved as I realized the sky was still cloudy and dim, the sun was completely covered.

I did a small little happy dance as I saw the snow covering the once overly green ground. The snow made me feel safe in my own skin, I now had a reason for being so cold.

Charlie had already left for work before I got downstairs, I slammed down a quick bowl of cereal and darted outside. 

I was anticipating seeing Edward again, he may cause me an extensive amount of pain but there's no amount of pain I wouldn't bear to see him.

It took every ounce of concentration to not slide off the road, I drove carefully and slightly under the normal limit, I wasn't the only one.

Several students ahead of me were driving cautiously, stopping early at stop sights and using their turning signal earlier. 

Fork's was a small town, Charlie knew every student and their parents. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. A small sign outside declared it to be Forks High School, it was so small it didn't look like one.

I carefully pulled into the parking lot of the school and toyed with the chains on the back of my truck, now I understand why I didn't have too much of a problem driving. Charlie had placed snow chains on the truck for me this morning.

I could see Edward standing outside his car next to his sister Alice. I haven't met her but Angela mentioned that she always comes in with a new outfit every day.

She wasn't wrong.

A loud squealing of tires skidding against the concrete pierced the air, within moments I could see that Tyler Conner's van was going to hit me. Nothing was like slow motion as movies described dying to be.

I gulped knowing I was doomed, everything felt sharper and I could see every little detail on Tyler's van. I glanced over at Edward as his face stood out from the sea of other students.

The horror on his face was completely different from everyone else's expression, it was as if he was watching his own family die in front of him.

I glanced away at the moving van

I felt a pair of stone-cold arms shove me out of the way and to the ground. My head crashed against the icy blacktop sending a wave of vibrations and colorful distortions through my body.

The van turned in a curved motion coming back to ensure it was going to murder me. Without hesitation pale hands shot out protectively against the blue metal, completely stopping the van.

I gasped slightly seeing the large dent in the van, it was absolutely silent for a long time. Slowly everything blurred back in, I heard several students gasping.

I could hear Edward Cullens voice in my ear, "Are y-you alright?" his once smooth velvety voice was rugged with fear, slightly course. 

I tried to sit up but I realized he was holding me against the side of his body, his grip was firm as if he was too afraid to let me go. 

"I'm o-okay" My voice sounded strange, weak, and broken. I reached my head up to feel the throbbing pain above my right ear, my hands shook violently. Maybe I'm more fragile than I thought.

"How did... you get here so fast?" I shielded the light from my aching eyes, I turned to sit up and this time he let me go. His grip around my waist was immediately released, I was too caught up in figuring out how he made it to me so quickly than to enjoy him saving me.

He frowned looking down at me, he clenched his jaw tightly "I was right next to you Lucy"

His tone was serious, almost as if he was trying to force that into my head. I looked at his concerned face, my vision felt distorted as I stared into his golden eyes.

Everyone around us was scrambling to pull Tyler from the van, I tried to stand up but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Stay put for now"

Through the fabric of my shirt, I could feel his hands radiating cold down to my skin. He was colder than I was. 

"Your so cold" My wide eyes glanced down at his hand. 

He wasn't wearing a sweater, I could offer him mine. I know I can deal with extremely cold weather, but he can't. 

He chuckled under his breath, there was an edge to the sound. 

I frowned remembering what we were talking about, "You were over there" I protested. 

His face was hard and his chuckle ran from his lips, "No, I wasn't"

"But I saw you" The chaos around us didn't matter, I barely paid any attention to the ambulance that had arrived or the voices shouting at us. 

"Lucy I was standing with you, I pulled you out of the way" His firm voice unleashed the full devastating power he had over me. I could feel myself shrinking down into a very tiny person. He was pressing his point too hard, he was trying to communicate something very crucial to the point it was an obvious lie. 

"No" I cleanched my jaw, I know what I saw. 

"Please Lucy" The gold in his eyes blazed and his voice was firm but on edge. His expression turned slightly upset.

"Why" I demanded. 

"Just trust me" He pleaded, his voice grew soft with despair. 

**

"I don't need this stupid neck brace" I groaned in embarrassment. Charlie frowned, "I will be revoking Mr. Conner's license" his eyebrows formed a thick line of rage above his penetrating brown eyes, poor Tyler didn't intend to nearly kill me.

Charlie briskly walked out of the room to finish up the police report for today's fiasco.

Now that I think about it, I would've died if Edward didn't pull me out of the way.

Confusion rolled through my mind as I replayed every moment in the parking lot, from Edward glancing at me across the parking lot to his cold firm chest pulling me towards him and away from the van.

"Lucy I'm so sorry!" Tyler cried out

"I'm fine Tyler- you look really awful, are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow ignoring the fuzzy feeling swirling in my head. My head hit the concrete with a shattering crash but they said I was okay surprisingly.

He unwrapped the somewhat bloody gauze around his head revealing several cuts and gashes along his forehead and cheek. I winced slightly, I didn't mean for him to show me.

I gulped down the sharp sensation within the tissues of my throat, " I almost killed you, I was driving too fast and I hit the ice wrong a-"

"Tyler, don't worry about it. You missed me and I'm okay" I cut him off. I really hope he doesn't keep pestering me with this incident. God knows everyone at school probably will.

If anything, I'd love to get away from him and bloody gauze. I was beginning to get a stronger headache, or maybe it was from slamming my head on concrete.

Tyler chewed his lip slightly, "How did you move out of the way so quickly? I was going to hit you"

I choked slightly, I wasn't the only one who saw what happened. "Edward...pulled me out of the way"

"Cullen? I didn't even see him" he leaned his head back against the white wall with a sigh, I knew I wasn't crazy for Tyler was also confused about how I managed to get out of the way.

"He's around here somewhere. Lucky him, he didn't have to use a stretcher"

I avoided his question, I'd always been a terrible liar and I didn't want anything I say to be misconstrued. I knew I wasn't crazy, but there was no way humanly possible he could've gotten to me that fast.

It wasn't long before they rolled me back from getting an X-Ray of my head, just as I predicted my head was okay. Just a minor concussion.

I found that I heal quicker than everyone else, by tomorrow my head should fine. 

I closed my eyes feeling mentally exhausted, not like I was going to sleep any way but resting my eyes felt nice.

"Is she sleeping?" A soft voice chimed, I flashed my eyes open to find Edward standing a few feet in front of the bed smirking.

I glared at him, struggling to remain upset with him. Tyler glanced over, "Edward, I'm really sorr-" 

Edward lifted his hand stopping him.

"No blood, no foul. You two seem alright" he said and flashed a smile indicating he wasn't upset.

He turned away from Tyler, "What's the verdict?" he smirked, my face softened slightly.

Does he seriously think I forgot the presing issue on how he saved me?

"Just a minor concussion" My eyes flickered to the floor, it felt silly hating him for his scent when there were much worse things I could hate him for. Not like he had any control over how he smelt.

I frowned, but I have every reason to hate him for how he literally avoided me and then essentially lied to me.

Feeling my face flush with heat and the tops of my ears grow red, I quickly lifted the blanket to my chin. Before Edward could say anything else, the doctor walked in.

His beautiful pale complexion resembling Edwards made my mouth slightly fall open, his blond hair was neatly groomed and his face was free of wrinkles. He was more handsome than any movie star I've ever seen.

Small dark circles rimmed his eyes and his face appeared like mine, exhausted. Based on Charlie's description, I knew he had to be Edward's father.

"How are you feeling Miss Swan?" He asked, remarkably polite. His monotonous voice nearly had me tumbling over my words, "I'm fine" I insisted.

"My head doesn't hurt" I lied slightly, my head throbbed and was woozy but it was nothing that Tylenol couldn't take care of.

Dr. Cullen hummed in response, he placed his cool hands along my hairline and pressed slightly around my scalp. "Is this tender?" he asked as he probed his fingers down my temples. I shook my head and glanced up at Edward thinking of what I will say to him when we are in private.

I sucked in a short breath and got caught on the scent of Dr. Cullen. Like Edward, he smelt like him but with a mixture of what I remember a sunny day to smell like.

His scent didn't draw me in the way Edwards does, it wasn't as potent and sweet.

I barely noticed the blood smell coming from Tyler, I had forgotten he was next to me.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" I hissed at Edward as everyone filed out of the room, he clenched his jaw for a moment.

"Your father is waiting for you" The words slipped through his teeth and took a step back. Dr. Cullen glanced over his shoulder for a moment before turning back and leaving. Edwards jaw relaxed and his gold eyes glared at me.

He turned on his heels and strode down the hallway, I quickly followed behind him catching his pace.

"What do you want?" He seethed, annoyed. I held my breath, I was too close to him, I couldn't risk anything especially here in public.

His cold unfriendliness intimidated me, he could crush my bones like he did the van. The thought of him hurting me has never crossed my mind until now, I could easily imagine him crushing me.

And I'm supposed to be the cold-blooded killer, but his deminer implied the roles could switch. 

I swallowed deeply feeling the compulsion to breathe, "You go from avoiding me, to talking to me and then literally risking your life to save me. You owe me an explanation" My stern voice nearly frightened me.

"I don't owe you anything. I saved your life, that's good enough. And I wasn't avoiding you, I'm dangerous Lucy" His eyes darted away. You shouldn't make Charlie wait for you any longer" He kept his eyes straight ahead.

I flinched slightly from his stern voice. I bit down on my lip thinking of what to say next, I could feel my chest constrict.

I'm able to hold my breath for a long time, but why does my body want to breathe right now? Was a short breath 7 minutes ago not sufficient. I began to feel annoyed with my body and its weakness.

Was my body naturally wanting to smell him? 

We walked in silence as I thought about what I was going to say next, "If you don't want to tell me then fine. But if you're going to ignore me again please be consistent about it because it really fucking hurts" I snarled.

He clenched his eyes shut and dragged in a deep breath, "You're not going to let it go are you?"

He opened his dull eyes, searching mine, "Probably not" I replied

He completely disregarded my statement about ignoring me. 

He scoffed slightly, "Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment then" My body froze, was he trying to die? I felt the heat rise to my ears, my pulse thumped aggressively in my chest. He didn't over at me, he kept walking away.

It would be too easy to kill him right now, as we were alone in the hospital. I could kill him so fast he wouldn't know what happened.

**

I pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and set it on the stove, Charlie sat happily in his seat at the table waiting for me to get him a slice of the bread.

"Thanks for dinner Luce" He replied as I placed the cheesy hot garlic bread next to his plate of spaghetti. Tonight was an easy night for dinner, he insisted on cooking but I honestly didn't feel like calling the CDC today.

We sat in silence as we ate, both of our minds caught up with the events from today.

My mind swirled around the conversation I had with Edward. 

He didn't want me around, and maybe that's a good thing.


	6. Nightmare

Thick green grass brushed against my sparkling skin, the wind rippled through the field of wildflowers whipping the fresh scent of spring in the air. I rested in the tall grass feeling the warm sun beaming down on my face.

My eyes were closed as I soaked up the sun, I could hear soft steps as someone laid down next to me. Only inches away, I could feel his coldness emitting from his skin.

We laid comfortably quiet as we both basketed in the sun.

I inhaled deeply, his lilac fragrance prominent over the flowers. Instead of the burning sensation, I anticipated I could feel his scent soothing the scars in my throat. Coating them in a layer of honey and aloe. 

Suddenly, a cloud grew over the sun blocking its beams. My face instantly turned cold and my body followed.

I peeked my eyes open, "Edward?" My soft voice shivered.

The sky turned black as storm clouds rolled in overhead, rain dripped down from the sky landing on my face and hair.

I immediately sat up, expecting Edward to be laying next to me but he wasn't there.

The grass next to me was untouched as if I was imagining him next to me.

Rain began to pour down from the sky completely soaking my clothes and hair, "Edward?" I called out into the dark forest. 

I glanced around quickly searching for him.

A hazy figure immerged from the edge of the woods, my heart thumped in my chest and the baby hair on my arms rose. I was in danger.

Like a whirlwind, my sense heightened. I could hear the wind blowing through the trees, sending little helicopters of seedlings in the air. 

The grass whipped viscously around him and the breeze surged his hair around his face. 

Edward stood on the edge of the woods, the air around me began to solidify and the birds stopped chirping. "E-Edward?" I called cautiously. 

He cringed slightly, his penetrating red eyes lowered as a flash of lightning streaked light across the sky.

"What are you doing?" I whispered scrambling to my feet.

The grass beneath me began to turn muddy, my toes submerged into the mud.

As another stroke of lightning, I felt a razor-sharp blazing pain radiate from my neck and down my arms and chest. Blood dribbled down my shirt and to my bare feet as my knees buckled beneath me.

I fell into the murky pool of water, my blood drained from my body contaminating the water.

This was the first night I dreamt of Edward.


	7. La Push

I woke gasping for air, was this dream a projection of myself as Edward? I was confused and disoriented. 

The thought of putting Edwards's life at risk made me queasy, I've never attacked a human before but if I were it would probably be Edward. When I was around him, I could feel my body tremor with adrenaline as the venom in my mouth swirled and gushed.

I swore to myself to never hurt him.

I've never wanted someone so badly, it genuinely hurt being around him.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked away the remanence of sleep. Something felt off, my eyes darted around the room feeling uneasy.

The lingering scent of lilac hung in the air, I must be imagining this. 

If only I wasn't, I wish that Edward had broken into my room to check on me. I wanted to speak to him and try to understand why he was so avoidant. 

***

"I heard prom is coming up soon" Charlie spoke irrupting my thoughts. I hummed slightly, "Any boys you like?"

I cringed, the word 'like' and 'boys' coming from his mouth made me sick. I shook my head quickly, "Uh.. no"

He quickly shoved a forkful of noodles in his mouth, "Even if I did, I wouldn't go anyways"

He raised an eyebrow, "You and I both have two left feet" I smirked. We were a lot alike, our mannerisms and emotional unavailability were uncanny.

He choked out a laugh, "You aren't wrong about that"

After we finished eating, Charlie returned to the living room to watch the game as I hurried to finish the dishes to head back to my room.

I quietly shut my door behind me and slipped into a pair of old sweats and an old band tee that my mom and I got at a concert. Tomorrow I'll be meeting up with a few friends from school at the La Push beach, how exciting.

I couldn't help but check the weather for the 8th time today, the forecast has slowly been shifting to a cloudy day with a small chance of rain.

I sighed relieved that I wouldn't have to cancel tomorrow, I closed the lid of my laptop and stood up cracking my back. From the corner of my eye, I could see a spider squashed on the floor by the window. 

I knelt down next to the poor dead spider analyzing its cause of death, it was simply squashed. 

Another spider towards the front of my room was also dead, the exact same way as the other. Squashed and its guts spilling out from its small body. What the hell?

Did I murder spiders in my sleep last night? Doesn't sound likely considering how I won't even kill an ant. 

Strange...

**

We picked our way down to the beach, my shoes leaving behind my print in the sand. There was a brisk wind coming off the waves whirling the essence of saltwater in the air, seagulls chirped happily as they dove down into the crashing waves for fish.

The sun barely peeked behind the cloudy skies, I'll be safe as long as the sun stays behind those clouds. I was already wearing a sweater in case something were to happen.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked as he dragged several branches to an already made fire pit. Remains of black ashes covered the sand as the rest began flying away with the breeze, I shook my head.

I sat on a fallen-down tree branch next to the cluster of gossiping girls.

After half an hour of chatter, several boys went hiking by the tide pool. I followed Angela and Jessica down there with them. I loved tide pools, they've always fascinated me as a child. The hike wasn't too long and I toyed with the small fish trapped within the pool.

The fish swam through my fingers trying to escape but the puddle that was too small for them to go anywhere. I managed to scoop a few of the small fish out and place them in the ocean, I grinned contently as they swam off into the water.

Angela left me alone to grab a sandwich from the car, Mike's mother was nice enough to make us all a sandwich for the evening.

"Your Lucile Swan, aren't you?" A husky voice rang from behind me. I sighed, it felt like school all over again.

I turned around, it was Jacob Black. Billy's son.

"It's Lucy" I corrected with a sigh.

He smiled widely, his cheeks beamed happily as his face still resembled a child. "I'm Jacob Black, your dad purchased my dad's truck" He held his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his sleek hand, "Oh" I replied. "I remember you, slightly" I chuckled feeling awkward for not fully remembering him. Whenever I came here for the summer I would play with his older sisters.

I recalled his older sister's names and he nodded quickly and mentioned that Rebecca got married and Rachel got a scholarship. I replied to him amazed, already had kids? Interesting.

"How do you like the truck?" he pressed his wait on his other leg leaving a deeper print in the sand.

"I love it, runs perfectly"

He exhaled loudly, "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it, it's so slow" he grinned with a chuckle. I frowned, "It's not that slow" I contested.

He brushed me off, "Whatever you do, don't try going over sixty"

"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.

"When I have free time, and parts" he shrugged, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a '86 Rabbit, do you?" He added with a smirk.

He had a pleasant husky voice and easy to talk to, I scoffed jokingly as he flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Oh, you know Lucy?" Jessica came up from behind us budding in our conversation. She sized us up and down momentarily, "We've sort of known each other since I was born" Jacob replied and crossed his arms.

He glared at her for a moment before glancing back over to me, well this is awkward.

"How.. nice" She smiled, she didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all. We both hummed back in response and stared at her, what was she trying to accomplish here?

"Where's Edward? I was just talking to Tyler about how it was too bad the Cullen's didn'tcome" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

I rolled mine, "I don't keep track of the Cullen's" Jessica was starting to annoy me.

She replied with a simple 'oh' as she could tell I was starting to get annoyed. "Want to walk down the beach with me?" Jacob interjected, he could sense my annoyance.

**

"So what are you, sixteen?" I asked, the waves crashed near our feet as we walked side by side down the shoreline.

He chuckled, "Fifteen, actually" he confessed, feeling proud I thought he was older. My face filled with false surprise, "You look a lot older"

He beamed, "I'm tall for my age"

We walked silently for a moment, "Who was that boy talking to Jessica?" I asked. Curiosity got the best of me, I had overheard him talking to Jessica about the Cullen's and I wanted to know what they were saying.

Not like I should care or anything.

"That's Sam" he replied leaving it at that.

I hummed, "What were they saying about the Cullens?" I asked innocently and batted my eyelashes like the girls I've seen on tv do.

"He was saying that they weren't allowed to come onto the reservation" He glanced off towards the waves and kicked a lonely shell

"Why?" I stared back at the deep-husky-voiced boy, slightly taken back by his response. He had implied something way deeper than what he was putting off.

His strange response left an unshakable impression on me, I couldn't ignore the feeling.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that" he recoiled slightly.

I shoulder bumped him, "I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me"

He chuckled softly, "You like scary stories?"

I exhaled, " I love them," I said with a slight smolder. Maybe I could fish some information out of him, maybe try to understand why Edward is always so moody.

I grabbed a piece of driftwood and began dragging it with him as we walked, it left a long straggled trail of loose sand.

"I've got a few legends for you" I tossed the wood between both of his hands. "Do you know any of our old stories? From the Quileutes?"

I shook my head, "Some of the legends date back to the Flood, like when the Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees to survive like Noahs Arc"

He chuckled, showing how little stock he put into these stories. I'm sure he's heard this a dozen times from his dad.

"Supposedly, our legend claims that we are descendants from werewolves" he growled playfully enhancing his story. "And that wolves are our brothers, it's against tribal law to kill them"

I listened closely, "Then there are the legends of the cold ones"

My heart ceased to beat, I felt my blood run cold as time delayed to a stop. He knows.

"T-the cold ones?" I responded blankly.

Without looking at my expression, "Yeah, there are some legends as old as the wolf ones" he snickered.

I nibbled my lip, I should've stayed home.

"My great grandfather knew of some of them, he created this treaty that keeps them off our land" he threw the stick off into the water, "He did this because the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolves"

We both sat on a low-hanging tree, its branches sticking out like the legs of a spider. It began getting more ominous outside, we'd have to turn back soon.

"The cold ones are traditionally our enemies, except this one coven that crossed our territory during my great grandfathers time"

I swallowed sharply, where was this legend leading to? It's not even a legend, we exist.

Suddenly, I began to feel bad for him. He was unaware that this story he was telling was actually true, that vampires actually exist. 

"They claimed to be civilized, they didn't hunt like the way the others of their kind do"

Were they like me? I kept my lips sealed, Jacob was the only one who has any idea what I could be. His family's natural enemy.

"So, he made a truce with them. But it still doesn't mean that this coven isn't dangerous" He reassured searching my eyes. His brown eyes were deeper than Charlies, and the opposite of mine.

He scanned my eyes, taking in the small details of the splattered gold and the difference in color.

He paused noticing the speckles of brown in my right eye, "Woah, your eyes are entirely distinctive"

My eyes flickered quickly to the sand, they weren't always like this. I had two green eyes before the incident, inherited from my mother.

"And how does the Cullen's fit into this legend?" I asked without looking back up at him.

He looked away, "They're the cold ones"


	8. Blood Type

The forecast changed for Monday, instead of the sunny day I dreaded, it turned into a storm. I felt relieved, I haven't had to miss a day. Thank god for Forks and its cloudy days.

Pulling into school this morning I could feel the heaviness in the air, prom was coming soon and it was the girl's choice. I could sense everyone's unease and excitement.

"Are you sure you don't mind me asking Mike to prom?" Jessica persisted as we walked down the hall.

I shook my head, "Jess, I'm not going" I assured her for the 3rd time. Jessica has been crushing on Mike since I've been here while he hasn't even noticed her. Mike should really stop wasting his time trying to talk to me when he could be happy with Jessica.

Or content at least.

Her ponytail bobbed back and forth as we walked, "If you say so" she was quick to accept this time. I think she was getting antsy because prom was right around the corner. I sighed relieved, now I won't have to go through the dreaded and awkward rejecting process.

"Oh, and do you want to go dress shopping tonight in Port Angeles?" she added.

I rubbed my arm soothing my anxiety, hanging out outside school? Yeah, that's a wonderful idea.

"Uh- sure" I replied, why did I agree to this? I know this would make Charlie happy to see me act like a normal teenager but what if I were to accidentally hurt someone?

The idea seemed distant, but all so near when Edward was around.

"Cool, I'll pick you and Angela up at 4:30" she turned away quickly and dash down the hallway.

"You have fun with Mike" I called behind her, not like she needs encouragement. 

**

Mike caught up with me later in the day to walk with me to biology, "So.." he trailed off, I could feel his anxiety as he built up enough courage to continue.

Oh no, is he really going to shoot his shot? He's going to miss.

"Jessica asked me to prom" he added, I sighed relieved. Maybe he wasn't going to ask me, which is good.

"I told her I'd think about it" he floundered, he was beating around the bush. I scowled, "Mike, you should tell her yes" I interjected.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me" He glanced over at me with pleading eyes, "I- I know it's girl's choice but you haven't asked anyone" he stumbled. His face pulled slightly, he was waiting for me to ask him before he would agree to Jessica.

"I think you should tell her yes," I said again but this time a little more stern. I don't want to go to prom, even if I did I wouldn't want to go with Mike.

Boundaries were something I needed to work on, I was too kind and it was my downfall. I couldn't muster enough strength to be more direct.

He paused for a moment, a small flash of jealousy rang across his face, "Did you already ask someone?" His eyes flickered to Edward walking down the hall behind us.

My expression turned sour, "No, I have other plans" I replied coldly. He needed to back off, just because I told him no doesn't automatically mean I'm going with someone else. It's my choice to ask anyways.

"Can't you just go some other weekend?" He pleaded. I groaned quietly, Mike was taking this rejection the wrong way and he was coming off as pathetic and desperate.

"Sorry, no," I said, I had to give more force. "You really shouldn't make Jessica wait, it's rude"

He cowered slightly, "You're right" he exhaled dramatically and walked away.

I glanced over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of Edward at his locker, his eyes burning a hole into the back of my head.

Surprisingly, I stared back. Unexpectedly, he didn't look away.

His probing eyes were near black this time, a strong urge to punch his face swelled over me. We haven't spoken since the incident last week with Tyler's van, maybe Edward was going to stick to avoiding me.

I've been regretting what I had told him, I didn't want him to ignore me anymore but it's for the best.

But his stupid little face still pissed me off, what was his problem? Could he not get the hint that I could literally kill him? Knowing how badly I wanted to, if we were alone it would probably happen.

I snapped my head back around slightly tossing my loose hair behind me and rushed off to Biology.

I furrowed my brow thinking of the best way to avoid Edward, as I rounded the corner Tyler was leaning against the white brick wall.

Great, I sighed.

"Hey Lucy" He chirped, I furrowed my brows knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"Maybe if you aren't busy a few weekends from now, maybe you'd like to go to prom with me?"

I took a sharp breath, the scent of his gushing blood filled my lungs. Silently I chewed my lip, "Mike sent you, didn't he?"

He twiddled his thumbs, "Err, yes but no" he answered.

Unconsciously I shifted my weight onto my other leg, "No, Tyler" I replied firmly.

He flinched, "I have plans for Saturday anyway, I'm going to Seattle for the day" I quickly added.

His face shifted, "That's what Mike said" He glanced at Mike already sitting in his seat.

Wow, very mature Mike. How dirty he was to try and set me up, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around" he quickly walked away. Did my face show too much? I chuckled slightly.

I sat in my seat expecting to be slapped with the scent of Edward who should've been sitting next to me. Except he wasn't, he really was adhering to ignoring me.

I bit my cheek and shook my head, I felt anger bubble inside my chest, pulsing through my veins and popping through my flushed cheeks.

That loathsome little cockroach.

I took a deep breath in to calm myself down, why am I letting some human get to me? Him avoiding me is good, it gives him a better chance of survival.

Maybe he finally understood that I was dangerous, and I shouldn't be upset with his natural human instincts to avoid me.

I could feel my heart began to race as I began to think of his face, perfectly carved and chiseled from clay. His pristine white teeth and dazzling smile, his molasses eyes that would change on days he felt irritable.

Wait a second...

Was I seriously starting to like this Edward Cullen? Who I know I'd have not a single chance with and was actively being ignored by?

Before I could fume much longer, Mr. Molina announced that we were blood typing today.

He quickly handed out small pin needles to help students prick their fingers.

I glanced around as I saw everyone about to prick their fingers, the venom swirling in my gums was making me uncomfortable. This will be the most exposure I've had to blood, I'm not strong enough.

It's bearable to be around a student or two who is on their period but not this. Oddly, my own period blood actually makes me sick.

My pale hands grew unsteady as I smelt the first drop of blood, adrenaline spewed through my arteries and I suddenly became hyperaware of the static feeling in my teeth.

I flexed my jaw trying to suppress the feeling. Several more pricks happened spontaneously across the room, I was surrounded by food.

I sat up out of my chair knocking it onto the floor with a deafening bang, everyone turned to stare at me, the source of the loud noise.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I muffled and dashed out from the laboratory and into the women's restroom.

I locked the stall hastily and slid my back down against the cold stall door and plopped to the floor. My hands covered my face and held my nose, I hate public bathrooms. I can smell the accumulated period blood from multiple girls.

I gagged.

Why did I choose here of all places to escape from the blood??

"Lucy! Are you okay?" I heard Mike's voice echo from the entrance. I gulped, "Go away!" I shouted. The cool tiles assured me that there is something colder than me, I rocked back and forth trying to ease the overwhelming sense of anxiety.

I could almost feel myself dissociating from myself, I was getting too stressed.

"You should really go to the nurse, you didn't look so good" he replied from the doorway. Would he please just shut up? 

The nurse's office would be better than sitting in here smelling old blood, Mike had a good idea.

I scurried off the floor and rushed past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Lucy wai-" He called after me. I busted through the office door frightening the nurse, her head snapped up at me.

"I'm sorry" I huffed, she lowered her glasses looking me up and down.

"Take a seat, they were blood testing in Bio aren't they?" she asked unamused, I nodded quickly.

"There's always a few students" she muttered and turned away handing me a bag to use if I were to throw up.

I sat on the edge of the bed swinging my legs back and forth calming myself down, the nurse's station was clean of any current blood. 

Edward and Mike busted through the door arguing, the nurse stood up in her chair, "Gentlemen!" She yelled over them.

They stopped bickering, the nurse eyed them both back and forth. Edward's face was disheveled and stress wore heavy on his expression.

"What's is the matter?" She demanded, Edward blinked slowly glancing at me and back at her. His tense face began to relax quickly, he shook his head slightly

"Mrs. Hammond" Edward began, "Mr. Molina informed me that he wishes that I watch over Lucy in the nurse's office" his cool calm expression nearly made my mouth fall open.

He was not the same person he was 5 seconds ago

Edward didn't come to class today and he hadn't spoken to me since the incident, so whats the sudden urge to be here now?

Mike's face twisted into a bitter expression which made Miss. Hammond threw her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"If that is what he wishes" she responded, glancing over at Mike to excuse him.

I could sense of fury Mike felt being pushed away, he was most definitely not going to be happy after this.

Miss. Hammond sat in her seat and returned to typing on her computer, Edward walked over to me and sat in the bed next to mine.

"So uh, you scared of blood?" He questioned. I swallowed harshly, with a nod, "Yeah"

My voice came out just below a whisper, it was obvious now that I was a vampire. Everyone in the school definitely knows now, especially Edward.

I couldn't protect him from myself much longer and I knew that.

He hummed silently, "I think I made Mike really mad" he chuckled. He was trying to lighten the mood but I was still furious, had he forgotten about the incident with Tyler's van and the whole ignoring me thing?

I turned away from him, "I want to apologize for being so cruel to you a few days ago"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's fine"

I could feel his eyes look away and towards the floor, why won't he leave me alone?

"Lucy it's not fine, how I treated you was very rude"

Okay, Edward... Keep talking. I shifted my body back to him hoping he would try to explain himself.

"I just, can't explain what happened. Really" He confessed. I searched his now bronze eyes and his face, analyzing his still face.

"So you're saying, that you accidentally dented a van?" I harshly whispered to him.

He winced, "Not exactly, I think I had an adrenaline rush"

Maybe he was right, guilt began to fill my face and my chest. I have been falsely accusing him of something that I wasn't certain about.

My shoulders soften slightly, his full dark eyes stared back at me waiting for a response.

His face almost appeared as if he was hoping I'd drop the subject. He drew his shoulders back sitting up, "I want to start over"

I racked my fingers through my hair, this boy was going to cause me to start graying early. He wants me to go away but now he wants to start over?

"Okay..." 

He brushed his lips slightly, "Why did you come to Forks?" his velvet voice made me want to forgive him for the pain he has caused me. 

"Well, it's uh-complicated" 

He sank back against the wall, "I can keep up" he pressed.

I paused for a moment, I made the bold mistake of meeting his gaze, his eyes confused me. Without thinking, "My mother had gotten remarried" 

I answered sincerely, leaving out the part of me moving here to ease my life as a vampire. 

"That doesn't sound too complexed" his abrupt sympathetic voice soothed my previous hatred for him, "When did that happen?"

"Last September" My voice sounded a little sad, even to me. 

"And you don't like him?" He surmised, still sympathetic. 

I shook my head, "No, Phil is fine. Tad too young but nice" I disagreed. 

"So why didn't you stay with them?" His questions were innocent, but I felt hesitant to explain my whole life story to him. Even though it felt easy to.

My dull life story somehow interested him, as if it just became vitally important to understand me. I couldn't fathom his interest, "Phil travels a lot, plays baseball for a living" 

He nodded, "Have I heard of him?" he smiled in response. 

I chuckled softly, "Probably not, strictly minor league" 

"And your mother sent you to live with Charlie so that she could travel with him?" He said as an assumption, he was half right.

I bowed my head slightly, "No, I sent myself" 

His eyebrows knit together for a fraction, "I don't understand" he mumbled. He seemed slightly frustrated and defeated by his admission. 

Why did I feel compelled to explain this to him? He continued to stare at me waiting for another response. His curiosity confused me, what was his sudden interest in me for?

"She stayed with me as he traveled, it made her unhappy and she missed him.... So I decided it was time I should spend some quality time with Charlie" My voice sounded dull and glum, I missed my mother but this was also good for me.

I insisted that leaving Phoenix would make my life easier, and it would make her happier. 

His lips tugged down into a half frown, "But you're unhappy now" 

I shrugged, "That's okay" in time, I'll be happy. But for now, I can make my mother and Charlie happy.

"That doesn't seem fair" He challenged. 

The nurse ignored our quiet conversation, she seemed distant and nonexistent as we talked like she faded away with the school. Time ticked away quickly as it slipped by unnoticed by either of us.

"Life isn't fair, haven't you heard that?"

He agreed dryly, "I might have heard that somewhere"

"So that's all" I insisted, his eyes still staring deeply into mine. 

His breathy voice felt like a feverish dream, "You put on a good show" she shook his head slowly, his hair wobbled slightly, "I bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see" he spoke slowly.

I bit my lip and looked away, "Am I wrong?" he added. 

I cringed, I couldn't ignore him for he was spot on with his bet. "Why does it matter to you?" 

I felt slightly irritated, was I that predictable?

"That's a.." He trailed, "a very good question" He looked away briefly. 

We sat in silence, I scowled slightly regretting that I had let him break my mental walls.

I looked away, "What are you doing today?" He asked, breaking the heavy silence between us.

I narrowed my eyes at him, furrowing my eyebrows. I'd cancel any plans to spend my time with him if I were to be a normal human, I sighed.

"Dress shopping with Angela and Jessica" I answered. He nodded his head cooly, I needed to be more forceful with him if I wanted him to go away.

But I didn't want him to go away.

"I overheard that you were planning to head up to Seattle for the weekend, I was wondering if you'd like a ride? Considering your truck nearly goes into orbit once hitting 50 miles per hour" Edward chuckled slightly as his eyes shifted to the floor.

I nibbled my lip, "My truck does not go into orbit" I protested

He glanced up with hope, "So should I pick you up from your place?"

I scratched the back of my head and sat up straight, bad posture is not attractive... Not that I was trying to be attractive.

Being next to Edward in a small car for a long period made the nonexistent scars in my throat feel fresh again. I swallowed sharply trying to forget his sweet honey scent, but my mind was completely running insane.

"Lucy..?" His face fell slightly, I snapped out of my daze quickly and looked up at him. A slight 'huh' fell from my lips, what did he say?

He shuffled in his seat slightly, "Should I pick you up from your place?"

"Yes," the word slipped from my lips faster than I could catch it. Edward should get as far away from me as possible.

I captured a quick breath, a rash mistake.

I flinched, my lips throbbed as they finally were reunited with his scent that I deprived them of.


	9. Port Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thank you all for the kudos and the comments so far!  
> If you all have any questions don't hesitate to ask! but I won't be giving away any spoilers :)  
> Don't forget to kudos, comment, and bookmark!  
> Thanks again ^_^

I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me and leaned against it, I gasped for air as I fell to my knees.

My long loose braids fell in front of me as the small wispy baby hairs lined my face, I cupped my face in my hands and heaved. I can't fucking cry.

The worst emotion I could possibly feel, and I can't even fucking properly feel it.

The veins in my neck popped as I let out a muffled scream in my hands, is pursuing a potential relationship with Edward worth risking his life?

I shook my head, he should be afraid of me. His subconscious should be screaming at him to stay away from me, why won't he listen to it?

I heard a small knock on my door, it was Charlie.

"Luce?" He called from behind the oak door.

I stood up quickly and brushed the hair out of my face, "Yes?" I answered opening the door.

His eyes trailed from my feet to my face, the concerned expression on his face illuminated.

"I uh- heard some sounds and I wanted to check if you were okay.... Which you seem alright" he shifted his weight on his other leg, Charlie wasn't very good with handling emotions.

He was feeling awkward but was trying to comfort me in the only way he knows.

I nodded quickly avoiding eye contact, I was very much like Charlie in that way.

He let out a soft sigh, "I know it can get hard "sometimes, but you have to stay strong kiddo" He placed his hand on my shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

I lifted my head and nodded, "Thanks, dad" I mumbled.

It's hard. every. day. Some days I wish I could sleep forever, or maybe not forever just a few decades.

"Your friends should be here soon" His hand fell back to his side. He was still in his uniform and exhaustion wore on his face, unlike Mom. Her face was fresh and vibrant.

My mother was more of a teen than I was, always going out and meeting new people. Trying new foods and traveling, another thing that made me more like Charlie. 

**

"Lucy, what do you think? I like how great this makes my boobs look" Jessica twisted around in the mirror observing her body at different angles. Jessica was short than me and her small facial structure resembled a little mouse. 

I do have to say, her breast looked fantastic in that somewhat hideous dress. "Your boos look fantastic, the dress is perfect for you" I somewhat lied, the dress wouldn't look good on anyone else but her. This was the only dress that I somewhat I liked on her, she tried a few yellow and old ones but they made her look decades old.

I was tired of looking at dresses and was growing antsy.

She smirked and pulled up the top of the dress causing her breast to bounce, "I'll take it" she beamed at herself happily still caught up in her own reflection. Angela was still trying on different dresses, trying one that flattered her thin frame.

"Is it alight if I catch up with you all at the restaurant? There's this book I was wanting to get" My butt was getting numb from sitting on this wooden bench, now I understand why men don't like going shopping with their wives.

"Blah blah, books, books, books" Jessica teased flapping her hands in the air, "We'll see you there"

I quickly hopped down from my seat and hurried out to the dark street. Oddly enough, I felt safe knowing I was the only dangerous thing here. 

I kicked a pebble back and forth as I cut through several streets. The wind enhanced the still crisp air as I walked alone, several cars passed by adjacent streets leaving muffled vibrations.

The book store was a few streets over, after Jacob had mentioned the 'cold ones' I couldn't help but read about my kind. The internet provided little details and almost everything out there was essentially a myth.

I don't sleep in a coffin if that's what you're wondering.

I turned down Maple Street kicking the same stone, I ignored the several voices that trailed behind me "Hey girl!" one of them called causing a few others to chuckle.

Ignoring him I walked slightly faster, why was my heart racing? I shouldn't be frightened of a group of guys, they should be afraid of me.

"Where ya goin'?" Another shouted from a different direction.

I was so close to the book store, "Hey!" He shouted again.

They were right behind me, I could smell them.

Their blood was contaminated with large doses of alcohol, I grimaced thinking of the toxic blood. No matter how desperate I could ever get, an alcoholic or a drug addict wouldn't be on my list of food. 

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as the man grabbed me turning me to face him, I stumbled backward slightly as they closed in on me forming a circle.

I glanced around me, I counted 5 men. I swallowed sharply, could I even take on this many at once? With the little self-defense, I remembered from Charlie I figured I could thrust my hand upward and potentially break one of their noses. 

Or the typical knee to the groin for another guy, I was for certain that I wasn't going to go out without taking at least one of them with me.

"Easy sugar, don't be scared" He ran his index finger along my sharp jawline, my skin warmed beneath his touch. I jerked my face away from him, one man wrapped his arms around me pulling my arms back.

I thrashed my legs, "Let me go!" I shouted. My voice cracked pathetically, another guy tossed a pocket knife to the brown-haired man.

My eyes widened, I thrashed my legs harder almost causing the man who was holding me to stumble.

The brown hair man growled, "You're so feisty"

A roar of laughter erupted from the group of men, I felt my face flush with anger. I could feel myself slipping, I was going to lash out any moment.

I felt a tug on both of my French braids, that's it.

I growled flashing my white teeth and immediately pulled my body downwards flipping the guy holding me onto the ground with a loud thud. Reversing his grasp, I broke free and I was unstoppable.

I glanced over at the brown-haired man, "Are you going to fuckin' cut me or what?!" I shouted. I wanted them to charge at me, I've been suppressing these violent emotions for years.

He hesitated but withdrew the blade, "DO IT" I shouted. Adrenaline ran through me like a rollercoaster, I so badly wanted to hurt someone.

A hurling screech of tires rang from the street corner, a black car whipped around the edge at lightning speed coming straight at me. The headlights washed across us as the car swung into the wrong lane.

The car distracted the man for a brief moment, a moment long enough for me to throw a right hook. My fist connected with the man's jaw and sent him tumbling to the ground.

I've never felt so powerful and strong in my life, I glared over at the other men staring at me with bulging eyes. I feel their intense fear they were experiencing, my wild behavior took them for a whim. 

The car screeched a second time as it came to a halt next to me.

The windows were too tinted and within the car, no light was visible, I couldn't see the driver. 

The door opened, "Get in!" Edward snarled from the driver's seat.

Without hesitation, I hopped into the black Volvo.

What the hell was he doing here?

My heavy breathing quickly stopped as I registered Edwards scent.

This was a very bad time for Edward to arrive.

I glanced over at him, my eyes were wild and lost. I searched his face for a moment, I felt utterly safe with him. My hands were clutching the car seat as I was coming down from the intense adrenaline rush I had.

His stressed expression soften for a moment, he pressed on the gas accelerating the car's speed.

I couldn't help but stare at the profound relief on his face, almost like he had been watching me very closely and I slipped from his view but then found me. 

"Put your seatbelt on" He ordered, his voice was coarse almost repugnant even. I clicked the seatbelt into place hastily as he tore through the town ignoring all traffic signs and guidelines.

I leaned my head slightly back, I felt exhausted. "Are you okay?" I asked, his quietness put me on edge.

He glanced over, staring at me for a moment, and chuckled dryly, "No" his voice seethed with rage. I chewed my lip slightly, "Lucy, are you alright?" he added

I nodded, "Yes" my voice was thick with fear, still trying to come down from the horrifying rush.

I can't wrap my head around the fact I would have killed them if I raged any longer.

He winced, "Distract me, please" He pleaded.

I sat motionless, "What?"

"Just-"His voice cracked slightly, he was lost for words, "Prattle about something unimportant until I calm down" He clarified, his breathy words hung in the air.

"Um..." I hesitated, "I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?" My words came out as a question.

"Why?" He barked, his eyes squeezed closed as his hands were still gripped tightly around the steering wheel. His knuckles were turning bright pale as he kept them there.

"Jessica told me he was telling everyone that he's taking me to prom," My voice appeared rugged, saying this out loud made me feel even angrier, "Either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me" I spat.

I tapped my foot nervously, it wasn't enough. 

"He thinks taking me to prom will somehow make up for it all" I added dryly, "So... I think I should endanger his life to make us even" I smirked. I could see his aura was calming slowly, I guess my distraction was starting to work.

"I heard about that" He stated, I rolled my eyes and huffed slightly.

"You did?" I asked incredulously. I furrowed my fist in a tight ball, "If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to prom"

He sighed opening his eyes and exhaled slowly, he was pulling into a restaurant parking lot

"Better?" I asked timidly, why was I so desperate to make him feel better? Sitting alone next to him in his car was nerve-racking, I couldn't help but stare at his pale arms that flexed as his grip around the wheel of the car tightened.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Lucy" 

I stared out past his tinted windows, unable to think of a reply. I guess I'm a little more docile than Edward, a vampire with more temperament control. I chuckled internally at the absurdity of it all.

I could slightly sense the horror inherent in his words, He truly meant every word.

I took a deep breath letting his scent scorch down my throat.

"Thank you for distracting me, I would've turned around and hunted down those..." His head tilted down as his expression grew cold.

Did Edward have feelings for me too?

That's impossible, someone as beautiful as he wouldn't dare to be seen next to someone like me. Even Jessica said it, he's simply too good for any girl at Forks.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried" I spoke quietly, I didn't know what else to say. I know Edward was too good for me, he's a human and I'm a vampire.

I needed to pull myself together and leave his car, and never talk to him again.

He turned off the car and placed the keys in his jacket pocket and got out of the car. I combed my fingers over my braids, I could never belong to nor deserve Edward. What was the point in even trying to push him away if I know I wouldn't have a chance?

He stepped over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me, I blushed slightly and got out thanking him. He was just being polite, no deeper meaning to a guy opening your car door for you.

"How did you know where...?" My unfinished question was interrupted by a few people walking past us happily chatting.

I shook my head and half smiled, I'm going to sound crazy again if I don't stop now."What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm taking you to dinner, if we are going to drive to Seattle figured it would help your nerves if you got to know me more" He smirked. 

My face crimsoned bright red, this was almost everything I'd hope for but dreaded all at once.

Maybe Edward truly was falling for me, I should be happy except I feel resentment towards myself rise. I felt almost ill, my stomach churned as he held the door for me.

Almost knocking Angela and Jessica over we bumped into each other at the entrance, "Late much?" Jessica snapped.

Jessica eyed Edward up and down as her eyes darted back to me, "Where have you been?" She commanded staring at me but peeking at Edward out of the corner of her eye.

I shuffled quietly, "I got lost. And then I ran into Edward" I waved a hand at Edward, god bless he was there at the perfect time to save me from those fiends or else I would've been covered in blood.

Edward glanced over towards me, "Would it be alright if I joined you?" He asked, Jessica and Angela's expression wore heavily on their faces. I almost giggled but I stopped myself, "Er... sure" Jessica agreed.

Angela frowned, "Actually, Lucy, we already ate while we were waiting" She admitted, "Sorry"

I shrugged casually, "That's okay- I'm not really hungry"

Edward frowned, "I think you should eat something" disagreeing.

Maybe Edward was right if I were to be a normal human girl. I frowned at my own thoughts, this would be so much easier if I were normal.

Angela and Jessica were starting to get antsy, "Do you mind if I drive Lucy home tonight?" His creamy fresh voice chimed in my ears, "That way you won't have to wait here while she eats" He added before any of us could reply.

"Uh, no problem I guess" Jessica stared intensely at me, I gave her a quick wink implying I'll be alright. I wasn't close to Jessica by all means but it felt nice knowing she was looking out for me.

"Okay," Angela answered quickly, in a hurry to be out of our way. "See you tomorrow, Lucy... Edward" She struggled to say his name. 

How awkward I thought.

She then grabbed Jessica's hand towing her away to the car.


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for ;)

𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔫𝔬 𝔢𝔫𝔡 

𝔗𝔬 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔭𝔞𝔦𝔫 

𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔪𝔲𝔰𝔱 𝔟𝔢 

𝔑𝔲𝔪𝔟

***********************************************************************

Charlie had left early this morning for his shift at the police department, I had already cleaned the whole house by 4 am. I struggled to fall asleep last night, Edward occupied all the space in my mind. 

I replayed how I was going to expose my strange skin under the sunlight and every single possible thing he could say.

I felt jittery and anxious, stage freight was the closest term I could come up with. 

My long auburn hair draped down to my hips, the braids left my hair with beautiful waves the shined with red underneath the sunlight. Like a little secret that only me and my parents knew of, except now Edward will know the true color of my hair.

I sighed heavily as I twisted around in the mirror, I know that if Edward handles my secret well it will feel incredible that I don't have to hide from him anymore. I craved his approval, I never wanted something so desperately as I wanted him to be mine.

I grabbed the last load of laundry from the dryer and sat the fresh and warm clothes in a basket for when I come home. I drew in a deep breath and slipped Edwards sweater back over myself, his scent radiated from the sweater and roasted my throat.

I could feel that some of the scars remained sealed, I was forcing myself to be comfortable with his scent.

Exposure therapy is what they would call it, or torture depending on what side you're on.

A soft knock at the door brought me from my trance, I hurried to the front door and straightened my hair out slightly, and opened the front door.

Edward stood at the doorstep, his dark denim jeans correlated nicely with his light blue button-up shirt. He wore a light grey peacoat and a warm smile, "Morning"

I closed the door behind me, "Morning" I replied uneasily.

"Hope you don't mind that I take you where I like to hike at" He opened the car door for me, I climbed in and he closed the door behind me. His sleek car was tidy and smelt like him, I ignored my salivating mouth and stared straight ahead.

We drove in silence until we reached the hidden drive of the forestry, "No trail?" I asked, I'm feeling even more nervous now. Less than an hour from now Edward will know the truth, I glanced over at him as he unfasted his seatbelt.

My eyes lingered as he walked around the car to open my door, I smiled weakly as he did so.

**

"I won't let you get lost" He assured, I stepped cautiously behind him. I was careful to remain in the shadowy parts of the walk, so did Edward.

His blue shirt was slightly unbuttoned, his smooth skin covering his throat was exposed. I clenched my jaw as I could nearly feel his vein pulsating, what a perfect spot. I thought.

I mentally smacked myself, I shouldn't think that way.

He slowed his pace so he could walk next to me, the hike wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be when we first started. The hard part was keeping my eyes off his perfection, I slipped up countless times.

The hike took most of the morning, I could sense that the cloudy sky was fading and the beautiful bright sun was going to be shining the rest of the afternoon.

Light began to filter through the overhead green canopy, I wouldn't have much longer before I would begin to sparkle in the light.

The forest ahead spread out around us like a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, I suddenly realized that this was the exact spot where I had my nightmare.

I braced myself on my knees and heaved, I was so nervous. He paused abruptly and quickly came to my aid, "Lucy what's wrong?" he panicked.

I sat up stiffly and calmed my breathing, "Just a little asthma" I lied. He sighed heavily, the meadow ahead was the loveliest place I've ever seen.

Ferns edged the meadow as flowers were beginning to bloom, we stood off in the shadows as the meadow was bright from the overhead sun.

So what if Edward found me repulsive? Rejection and disgust would be fine for him, it would only be the smallest bit of misery that could hurt me today.

It would be better than fine, it would be good for him. He could live a normal life and grow old and die with his soulmate.

But was vanity, the fragility of ego and love truly that strong of a force? I would have never guessed that this sort of power could possess me the way it is now.

Obsessing over this reveal kept my mind from obsessing over other things, like what is going to happen after he becomes disgusted with me.

Edward noticed the change in light as we passed through a thinner part of the woods, he was nervous also. 

"Edward" I breathed, "I've been lying to you" I added. I was afraid to look up, afraid to see if his face was upset.

Maybe just another hour or two, or we could just stop here and stay the way we are right now.

When I glanced up, his face was full of curiosity, he edged me to continue.

Avoidance would never make this easier

"I've been waiting to tell you what's wrong with me, but I figured it would be best if I just showed you" I choked. My limbs were shaky and felt like jello, I can't believe I'm really going to do this.

I could smell the wildflowers, they were sweeter from the sun and I could hear the grumble of the stream on our far left. Birds crooned and sang far away from us, this was my fault. 

I knew there was no point in delay, I wanted to be human so badly at this very moment. I felt almost crippled inside, but I'm not human and I'll never be.

I drew in a deep breath of the forest air, consciously registering his scorching scent.

Edward should be terrified, disgusted, appalled, and done with me. I'm everything he will hate. I slipped off his sweater exposing my short sleeve shirt.

He stared at me curiously, and patiently.

This was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do, I gulped and forced my foot forward.

I have to do this.

I closed my eyes and stepped into the sunlight.

I couldn't stand to look at his face as I felt the radiating sun warm my pale skin, I wish I could see his face but my eyes were sewed shut. 

I imagined his first reaction was him running away or scream. 

Except he was totally quiet.

Opening my eyes my skin dazzled and sparkled in all of its glory. I glanced down at my skin with my eyes lined with warm tears, almost peaking at the edge of my eyelashes.

I slowly raised my head from the ground, Edward was anxiously standing at the edge of the woods.

The sun felt warm against my skin, I couldn't bear to make eye contact with him.

I sniffled softly and softly wiped my eyes, this was the closest I've ever been to crying in almost 8 years.

Edward did something I would have never expected, he slipped his coat off and let it fall at his feet.

I watched his expression shift as he took a sharp breath and walked towards me.

I gasped quietly as his beautiful marble skin began to sparkle like a sheet of a million diamonds, the breeze shuffled over the grass blowing my hair slightly back. 

Little diamonds embedded on the surface of his skin glimmered like the way a lake would when the sun hits the water just right.

I could almost feel my knees buckling beneath me, his beautiful skin snatched the air from my lungs. 

I choked slightly as I realized that Edward and I weren't so different after all, he was like me.

Edward opened his eyes, now standing a few inches away "Now I understand" he murmured.

My face wore a puzzled expression, I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful face. It was clear to me that this whole time I was worried about Edward finding out that I was a vampire that I completely missed all the signs that he was too.

His inhuman strength, beauty, and scent were all signs I ignored. He walked closer, stopping when he was only ten inches away from me. 

I sat down in the middle of the meadow allowing myself to remain exposed, I can't believe this was really happening.

I pinched my skin several times, I'm not dreaming.

He sat next to me, he was careful not to sit too close, I felt at ease suddenly. He didn't run away screaming, he didn't seem repulsed by my true self. He was just here.

I looked up at him matching his gaze, "What does this mean now?" I asked struggling to find my words. 

He rested his hand in his palms, "I don't know" He replied, lost for words.

I chewed my lip slightly, "We need to talk to Carlisle" he glanced up 

I'm still confused, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Edward is a literal Vampire. I felt happier knowing this, that now I have a chance to be with Edward. 

Except I still had this barely controllable urge to kill him

It's no wonder why he rejected every girl in Forks, he isn't like the rest of them. He's a dangerous predator like me, a soulless beast.

"How long have you been.... 17?" I asked curiously, I know he wants to immediately see Carlise but I needed a moment to register what just happened.

Since being bitten I've grown, I was bitten when I was 10 and hit puberty sooner than my peers. We suspected it was from the incident nearly 7 years ago.

He chuckled softly, "A long time"

**

Edward glanced over at me, his hands loosely gripping the steering wheel, "Lucy, I don't know how to put this..."

He sighed, "But, I don't think you're a 'normal' vampire" 

I fumbled with the black seatbelt, "What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow.

He tapped his thumbs on his steering wheel, "You have a heartbeat and your.... eyes" He trailed, staring at me. He wasn't even looking at the road anymore, he was too caught up with staring at me to notice how fast he was driving.

So am I not a vampire? I'm so lost. 

"Would you share how you were turned when we see Carlise?" He asked politely. His dazzling voice was too hard to resist, except he wasn't doing it on purpose this time, something in him changed.

We flew down the road, way over the speed limit. I felt uneasy looking at the speedometer but I trusted him not to kill us, if he wanted to he could've killed me in the meadow.

I chewed my lip and nodded, since the incident I've never talked about it. Never felt the need to, the only important people in my life already knew what happen. Charlie and Renee.

Except now, Edward Cullen has now become a significant person in my life and I was going to let him in.


	11. Rise of Carlisle

I called Charlie as Edward left me alone for some privacy. I know that the rest of the evening and possibly the rest of the night will be stressful, I had told Charlie I would be staying at Jessica Stanley's house.

Which was a lie, I figured that I have a lot to learn and 3 hours wouldn't be sufficient.

I stepped out of the car and glanced up at The Cullen's home.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably well over a hundred years old. It was absolutely beautiful, it was painted a soft, faded white and was three stories tall. The rectangular home was well proportioned and was nearby a river completely surrounded by the woods.

"Wow" I gasped softly, I could see Edward standing on the porch waiting for me.

My heart sprinted, looking at him was painful, he was utterly too beautiful. Being next to him made me feel even uglier, I can't imagine how much worse I'll look standing next to his whole family of beautiful creatures.

I won't fit in with them, even Edward says I'm not a normal vampire.

Although Edward and I aren't together, I desperately sought the approval of his family. What good would it be if his family didn't approve of me?

I approached him on the front porch, mentally preparing to meet his family.

"I can see that your nervous, but not because you're heading into a house full of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

I choked slightly, "That's... correct" I tried to hide my surprised expression behind my casual tone, but it was obvious.

He shook his head, "You're incredible, you don't have anything to worry about"

I blushed lightly, maybe now I have a chance with Edward? He's a vampire, and I'm sort've a vampire, that's how it works right?

I smoothed my hair down running my hands through it, the long auburn strands glimmered in the peaking sunlight. I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes, after years of not knowing anyone else like, I'll finally get to meet others.

"You look lovely" He reassured, I chewed my lip and glanced down at the grass. Butterflies fluttered my stomach springing to my chest, the light compliment was going to set me over the edge.

He opened the front door for me and the inside of their home was even more beautiful. It was very bright, open, and large.

I drew in a brief breath wincing as the scent of numerous vampires filled my lungs, I was going to have to become immune to their scent. My self-control must be measurably better than most vampires, considering I only eat human food.

The back south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass and was facing the river. A massive curved staircase filled the west wing of the home, and the floor was a deep oak with high ceilings

An overwhelming sense of comfort ran over my body, these people were like me. I still felt on edge, I know they are still dangerous to me but I could be myself here.

Waiting to greet us on the opposite end of the room was his parents. His mother was just as beautiful as Dr. Cullen. Her soft caramel-colored hair reminded me of the ingenues silent movie era and her heart-shaped face paired remarkably well with her soft kind smile.

"Carlisle, Esme" Edward's voice broke my gaze, "this is Lucy"

I smiled weakly, feeling a little awkward. I've never met the parents of someone I've been interested in.

I've watched plenty of romance movies to have an idea of what not to say, but what do I not say to vampire parents?

"You're very welcome, Lucy" Carlisle was polite as he took carefully measured steps towards me. He lifted his hand tentatively for me to shake it.

His greeting was polite and reminded me of what a much older era would act like. How old was Carlise?

I stepped forward nervously and prudently, "It's nice to meet you again Dr. Carlisle" I shook his hand softly. His hand was cool like Edwards the day he saved me from Tyler's van. I didn't pull away, for it wasn't much colder than mine.

I was expecting it this time.

"Please, call me Carlise" He grinned

I nodded, "Carlise"

Esme stepped forward tentatively and shook my hand, her smaller hand was just as cold as Carlise and Edward's. I could feel Edward's relief at my side, a sudden surge of confidence pervaded my body.

I can do this.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy" Esme beamed cordially, she reflected a motherly touch.

Edward glanced over at Carlisle and he nodded, Esme understood their secret language and hurried off to the other room.

"So, Lucy" Carlisle began walking towards the hallway, both Edward and I followed, "Since your move to Forks, Edward had informed me that he couldn't read your thoughts"

What? Edward can read thoughts but he can't read mine? Why didn't he mention this in the car and was there something wrong with me?

I stopped walking briefly and glanced over at Edward with a dagging stare, he replied with a sorry expression, "And Alice had told me some of the visions she was having of the future and their uncertainty"

Hold up, Alice has visions of the future? What the actual fuck am I getting myself into?

Confusion swarmed me like a wave of bees, Carlise stopped at the large oak door "I guess Edward didn't tell you anything?"

I shook my head and he glanced over at Edward who dropped his head towards the floor, Carlisle sighed, "Well, some of us are gifted... Edward can read thoughts and Alice can see the future"

Gee, that would've been nice to know earlier.

We headed into his office room, a large wooden cross hung on the large cream wall. It was dark patina contrasting with the wall behind it, the dark wood seemed old and appeared silky.

I wonder if it's as silky as it appears.

Carlisle collected antiques? I guess it would give him a trip down memory lane.... how old is he anyway? He didn't look a day over 30.

"Do you know about Vampires?" Carlise asked sitting in a lounge chair, Edward and I both sat down next to him. I shook my head, I guess Edward told him about my ignorance of vampires.

He drew in a breath, "I'll start with myself if you don't mind"

I nodded eagerly

"I was born in London, in the sixteen-forties. I'm not sure exactly when considering time wasn't make accurately back then"

I kept my face composed even though the scent of 7 vampires was burning through the scarred tissue of my throat.

"I was an only child, my father was an Anglican pastor and my mother passed away during my birth. My father was somewhat an intolerant man, believed heavily in the reality of evil, and would lead hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires" He waved his hand loosely in the air as he spoke

My body grew very still, his father would kill people like us? My eyes were wide, how did his father handle him turning into a vampire?

"As my father got older, I became in charge of the raids. I was a disappointment to my father, I would observe every detail before deciding to raid. I was clever and persistent. I soon discovered a coven of vampires that lived in the sewer of the city and would only come out by night to hunt" 

He was excellent at telling stories, I was immediately hooked in and completely unaware of everything happening outside of the story.

I edged him to continue, "In those days, monsters weren't just myths and legends, that was the way many lived"

I glanced over at Edward, I'm sure he's heard this story many times but his expression seemed as though it was new to him all over again.

"People gathered their gear using pitchforks and torches to waited for the creatures to emerge from the sewer beneath the city, where I told them I saw them"

His voice turned quiet, "One eventually emerged, too weak and dying of starvation. He was ancient but was so hungry that when the mob came for him he turned and attacked me trying to defend and feed himself" He paused momentarily before shifting in his seat.

The blonde hair on my skin rose and prickled, "He ended up killing two men but left me bleeding in the street. I knew what my father would do to anyone infected from the beast, he would burn them immediately. So, I crawled away and hid in the cellar and buried myself in rotten potatoes" He chuckled dryly.

He shook his head, "Once the burning resided, I knew what I had become"

I frowned slightly, I knew the ending to his story but I didn't want it to happen. It felt like watching a horror movie and hoping the main character doesn't die, but they do.

"I tried to kill myself, the only way I could think of" 

Edward placed his hand softly on my back frightening me.

"I jumped from great heights, tried to drown myself, and even tried starvation. I was so weak and hungry, I was so wild with thirst that when a herd of deer passed by my hiding place I attacked them without a thought"

I gasped inaudibly, Jacob Black was right. The Cullens were the exact same cold ones his great grandfather made a treaty with.

He had no idea that the world his ancestors lived in was true.

"I realized there was an alternative to the savage ways of vampirism, I began divulging myself in music, medicine, science, and philosophy. I craved knowledge and devoted my time to learning" His face perked, I could sense his love for knowledge and new challenging ideas.

"I moved to Italy to further my education, and that's when I met other vampires"

How many others are there? The idea that there are at least 7 others besides me was bizarre.

He clapped his hands together, "And that's it, that's how I became Carlisle"

I sighed, "That was... interesting and stressful" I chuckled half-heartedly, my body was tense and fatigued. 

I was lost for words, Carlisle has been around for a very long time and he doesn't even look 30. I felt safe with The Cullens, Carlisle's presence lingered comfort and empathy. I could trust him with my life, I was lucky to have this opportunity to speak to him.


End file.
